Tell Him, His Eyes See Too Clear
by emirya sherman
Summary: Tawa itu terdengar palsu, iris biru itu tidak terlihat ikut bersuka cita. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang membohongi siapa?/AU. Twin!AmericaCanada. Untuk #Siblingisasi


Sudah hampir memasuki tahun kedua Alfred tinggal di Seattle. Awalnya, ia pikir kota yang biasa mendung itu sedang mengolok dirinya. Seattle yang senantiasa muram itu agaknya tidak cocok dengannya. Sangat tidak cocok malah.

Bagi Alfred, julukan _Kota Hujan_ itu dibesar-besarkan, banyak kota di Amerika yang memiliki curah hujan lebih banyak. Sementara di kota lain, sering turun hujan lebat, dan langsung terang. Di sini hujan turun lebih lama, bahkan sering gerimis akibat hempasan dari Samudra Pasifik. Mendung selama berhari-hari sebelum dan sesudah hujan itu amat menyebalkan, dan Alfred muak akan hal itu.

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

 _ **Tell Him, His Eyes See Too Clear**_

 **(Not so) proud to you by:**

emirya sherman galau(?) edition

 **Disclaimer:**

Hetalia owned by Hidekazu Himaruya.

~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~

 **Warnings:**

Psychological Theme. AU. OOC (for a particular purpose). Human names used. Sibling!AlfredMatthew.

This is only a work of fiction. If there any similarities among the names, the places or the plotlines are entirely coincidental.

 **For : #Siblingisasi challenge.**

…

 _ **Happy reading :)**_

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

Alfred melongok dari balik sofa ke arah datangnya suara. Matthew baru pulang dari kerja sambilan di restoran masakan Perancis. Derit pintu apartemen murah yang mereka tinggali bersama terdengar seiring dengan ditutupnya pintu itu. Di hadapan Alfred, televisi usang mereka menyala, pun sengaja di set dalam pencahayaan paling terang. Tidak heran ia selalu mengeluh matanya perih setiap kali menonton tivi. Matthew memasuki rumah lalu melepas kemejanya, dan melemparkan asal ke keranjang cucian.

Alfred masih rebahan di atas sofa, menikmati keripik kentang berbumbu rasa sapi panggang. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju ke tivi, untuk apa juga dia melihat adiknya ganti pakaian. Matthew memasukkan kepalanya pada lubang _hoodie_ warna merah _maroon_ kesayangan, warnanya terlihat pudar jika dibanding saat dulu _hoodie_ itu dibeli. Kalau diperhatikan _hoodie_ itu agak melar, usut punya usut Alfred akhir-akhir ini sering memakainya. Katanya, Alfred selalu suka _hoodie_ itu. Ketika Matthew menawarkan hoodie itu untuk Alfred, kakaknya menolak untuk menerima.

Alfred berkata, " _Itu kesayanganmu, aku tidak berhak memilikinya._ "

Nyatanya Alfred diam-diam memakai _hoodie_ itu. Matthew tahu, tetapi pura-pura tidak tahu. Lagipula kembarannya itu selalu menolak mati-matian untuk menerima _hoodie_ itu, bahkan untuk barter dengan mantel sekalipun.

Dengan helaan napas pendek Matthew menghampiri Alfred di ruang tamu, "Ingat kata Paman Arthur?"

Alfred mendongak, kacamatanya miring, "Tidak." Ia merengut jengkel.

Matthew membenarkan posisi kacamata Alfred, "Kau bisa obesitas jika terus malas-malasan, Al."

Alfred mengibaskan tangannya remeh, "Ya ... ya kau mulai terlihat seperti Iggy. Gambar saja alismu dengan _bold marker_ dan _voilà ..._ akan ada dua Arthur Kirkland di dunia ini," ia bangkit dari sofa. "Tidak banyak hal yang bisa aku kerjakan di rumah."

"Tidak ada yang memaksamu terus di rumah dengan memamah biak burger layanan pesan antar dengan membabi buta loh. Satu lagi, sebenarnya aku kurang setuju jika kamu setiap hari membakar uang hasil kerja sambilanku untuk membeli makanan cepat saji. Aku bisa masak untukmu kok."

Alfred menyahut, "Oke, aku mengakui kalau masakanmu lebih lezat daripada masakan Iggy. Kalau begitu aku beli permen karet saja besok."

"Bukan itu juga masalahnya."

Matthew tertawa kecil, Alfred berlalu ke kamar mandi meninggalkan gulungan selimut yang belum dibereskan. Bagi mereka itu sudah cukup, asalkan mereka tahu kabar masing-masing. Tak masalah jika mereka tinggal di apartemen tua, tidak masalah hanya ada sedikit perabot di tempat tinggal mereka.

Si adik memungut selimut yang sebagian jatuh ke lantai kemudian melipatnya dengan rapi. Selalu seperti itu, selalu saja seperti itu. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak mereka masih kecil, Alfred di umur kisaran kepala dua masih sama manjanya dengan Alfred usia pra-sekolah. Sedikit perbedaan, ia sekarang lebih terlihat lesu. Iris biru itu masih sama cerahnya, tetapi tidak ada binar ceria di dalamnya.

 **...**

 **...**

Alfred membuka mata, malam tadi terasa sangat ganjil. Tidak biasanya malam di tengah bulan Januari terasa sangat gerah. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak, seperti ada yang menahannya untuk terjaga. Ini adalah kali ketiga dalam satu malam Alfred terbangun.

Pertama, karena merasa kepanasan dengan cuaca di luar sana, sehingga dia merebahkan diri sambil berkipas dengan kertas karton boks ayam goreng. Murahnya harga sewa apartemen membuatnya tidak punya banyak pilihan, kipas angin pun tak punya.

Kedua, antara bangun dan bermimpi _absurd_ , dibekap dalam tong berisi air lalu makin ditenggelamkan oleh oknum tidak bertanggung jawab ke kedalaman yang tak berdasar. Sialnya, Alfred lupa caranya berenang.

Ketiga, hampir pukul 6 pagi, ia terbangun tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ia mengambil posisi duduk, lalu menurunkan kakinya ke lantai. Satu hal yang pasti, ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak. Bukan karena masalah pada sistem respiratorinya, melainkan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, dan itu terasa di area ulu hatinya. Alfred tidak menemukan penyebab kenapa kenapa tangannya tremor dengan keringat bercucuran di keningnya.

Sejenak pusat memori otaknya dipaksa untuk mengingat apa yang ia mimpikan barusan. Bunga tidur kedua yang masih sama _absurd_ -nya muncul dalam ingatan, tetapi yang dia ingat hanya warna merah pekat sebagai latar belakang, dan bau anyir yang menguar. Alfred memilih untuk pura-pura lupa.

Kamar tidur itu memiliki dua ranjang ukuran sedang yang diletakkan berjejeran, malam itu Alfred tidur di ranjang dekat pintu. Kantuknya muncul setelah begadang menonton DVD film horor bersama adiknya, jadi dia memilih untuk merebahkan diri di ranjang terdekat dari pintu, sekalipun sebenarnya itu ranjang milik Matthew.

Namun, ketika bangun di ranjang sebelah tidak ditemukan adanya Matthew, atau tanda-tanda ranjang itu baru saja digunakan. Seingat Alfred, ia menata bantal dan selimut di pinggir dekat dengan tembok, dan posisinya masih sama sejak kemarin.

Dahinya mengerut, "Lalu Matt tidur di mana?"

Dipakainya kacamata yang ia taruh asal di atas ranjang. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu, lalu berjalan menuju dapur, mungkin Matthew sedang memasak sesuatu. Tivi ruang tengah menyala, suara berita pagi yang mengudara menyapa indera pendengarannya. Pembaca berita mewartakan cuaca hari ini cenderung berawan sampai hujan ringan, untuk apa pula mendengar ramalan cuaca. Bagi Alfred, Seattle sudah dikutuk menjadi kota hujan selamanya.

Alfred berjalan sempoyongan. Tidurnya kurang dan membuatnya ingin muntah. Kenapa kepalanya terasa pening sekali?

Langkah Alfred terhenti di mulut pintu, tebakannya benar, Matthew memang sedang memasak di dapur kecil apartemen mereka. Dihampirinya meja makan, ditariknya kursi untuk mendudukkan diri. Disusul sepiring omelet yang terhidang di depannya. Matthew ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Alfred, menghadap piringnya sendiri.

"Pagi Al," sapa Matthew.

" _Engh_ ... yo."

Matthew membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot, " _Errr_ , ada yang salah?"

Sambil mengunyah, Alfred mencengkeram sisi kepalanya, "Rasanya seperti gempa bumi setiap aku melangkah atau memang Bumi berotasi terlalu cepat? Aku rasa semesta berkonspirasi melawanku, semuanya terlihat berputar, kau tahu."

"Begitukah? Ah, sepertinya masih ada obat di rak. Itu akan sangat membantu menghilangkan pusingmu, kurasa."

Alfred hanya menjawab dengan gumaman di sela kunyahan. Suaranya terdengar lagi kemudian, "Setelah ini kau mau ke mana Matt?"

"Ke mana? Tentu saja ke kampus, 'kan?"

Sudut bibir Alfred terangakat, "Hee~ dasar anak rajin."

"Hei hei, aku ada kuliah pagi. Ramalan cuaca mengabarkan pagi ini mungkin akan turun hujan ringan, jadi tidak ada salahnya berangkat awal."

"Kauw akan wangsung ke tempwat kwerja?" tanya Alfred dengan mulut penuh.

Matthew mengangguk, "Mau titip sesuatu?"

Kunyahan Alfred ditelan melewati kerongkongan, "Tidak, kau bilang tidak mau uang hasil kerja sambilanmu terbakar, 'kan?"

"Kemarin aku memang bilang seperti itu, jadi habiskan sarapanmu, oke."

"Oke _Lil' bro,_ di sela-sela kesibukanmu sebagai ibu rumah tangga, aku bersyukur kau selalu memasak untukku," kata Alfred.

Matthew membereskan bekas piringnya, "Siapa yang kaupanggil ibu rumah tangga barusan?"

" _Well,_ sejak _Mom_ meninggal kau yang sering memasak."

Alfred menyelesaikan sarapannya, piringnya ditinggal di meja makan, lalu pergi ke depan entah sedang apa. Matthew selesai mencuci piringnya, kemudian menyusul kakaknya ke ruang tengah.

"Memang tidak ada alasan lain, 'kan," Matthew meraih tas ranselnya lalu berjalan ke pintu. "Aku berangkat dulu, jangan lupa―"

Matthew terlalu cepat menutup pintu, menyebabkan Alfred tidak mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Alfred mengedikkan bahu, karena mungkin hanya wejangan untuk membersihkan piringnya. Kepalanya masih pusing, diambilnya _obat_ di rak P3K. Pun ia hanya melihat cahaya menyilaukan dari luar pintu yang dilewati adiknya, menyilaukan. Entah kenapa intensitas cahaya itu membuat matanya menjadi berat.

 **...**

 **...**

Suara dering telepon menyadarkan Alfred, deringan itu sahut-sahutan dengan serial _super hero Marvel_ yang ditontonnya, siapa pun akan menganggapnya bocah. Diseretnya langkah kaki menuju tempat telepon rumah berada.

"Jones di sini, dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

Suara di seberang terdengar agak terkejut, " _O ... oh kau rupanya_ ," suara ini Alfred kenal betul, " _ini Arthur."_

"Hai Iggy, apanya yang _'oh kau rupanya'_? Memang siapa yang pertama menelepon."

" _Hei hei, pamanmu menelepon untuk menanyakan kabar. Kenapa kau malah jengkel sendiri, dan aku lebih tua darimu, jangan panggil Iggy. Dasar bocah badung."_

"Iya iya, terserah kau saja Iggy," jawab Alfred, kentara tidak mau menurut.

" _Ah kau tahu? dari_ kemarin _aku menelepon, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa tersambung. Jadi aku agak terkejut kau mengangkat teleponnya. Memang sih, Mattie yang biasa menjawa_ ―" terdengar suara batuk yang agak dipaksakan di seberang sana. " _Jaringan listrik apartemenmu diputus_?"

"Tentu saja tidak, enak saja!"

" _Ah, syukurlah_ , _mentang-mentang kau sedang rehat kuliah bukan berarti kau bisa mengabaikan dering teleponmu, 'kan?_ "

"Oh, maaf saja aku bukan Mattie."

" _Ayolah Alfred ...,"_ terdengar decakan Arthur sebelum mereka saling diam.

Terdengar helaan napas berat sebelum Arthur kembali berbicara, " _Maafkan aku, pekerjaanku sedang sulit saat ini._ Ekhem ... _seandainya aku punya uang lebih, akan kucarikan apartemen yang ―_ "

Kalimat Arthur terpotong, "Sudahlah Iggy, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Perhatikan saja kesehatanmu, barusan kau terbatuk-batuk, 'kan? Kau kenapa? Tertular TBC?"

" _Sembarangan kau!"_

Nun jauh di seberang benua, Arthur mengomel via telepon. Alfred membalas dengan tawa. Namun, tawa itu terdengar palsu, iris biru itu tidak terlihat ikut bersuka cita. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang membohongi siapa?

 **...**

 **...**

Arthur memasuki area terminal 5 bandara Heathrow, pesawat destinasi London-Seattle akan berangkat jam 3 sore. Ia sudah mengabarkan keponakannya kalau ingin berkunjung.

Arthur merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk membesarkan keponakannya, Alfred dan Matthew, sedari mereka masih kecil. Ibu mereka sudah meninggal saat bocah kembar itu dilahirkan. Ayah mereka gugur dalam perang saat Amerika turun tangan untuk mengintervensi perang teluk, bahkan saat itu mereka masih berada dalam kandungan. Karena itulah Arthur dengan sukarela mengasuh mereka. Namun, jangan tanya kenapa di usia memasuki kepala empat, Arthur tak kunjung menikah. Sudah pasti ia tidak akan menjawab sepatah kata pun.

Seribu sayang, pesawatnya mengalami _delay_ karena badai hingga waktu yang belum ditentukan, Arthur menyingkir ke kafetaria dengan memesan kopi. Diceknya arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ia sudah menunggu hampir 2 jam. Sore itu akan menjadi sore yang sangat panjang baginya.

"Kirkland?"

Arthur mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya, "Eh ... Zwingli?"

Orang yang dipanggil Arthur sebagai Zwingli ikut mendudukkan diri di depannya. Ia menyambut dengan jabat tangan, senang bertemu dengan salah seorang kawan sekolahnya dulu.

Vash membuka suara, "Pesawatmu _delay_?"

"Ya begitulah. Kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"New York, ada seminar yang ingin aku hadiri. Biar kutebak, kau mau mengunjungi keponakanmu?"

Seorang pramusaji mengantarkan kopi pesanan Vash. Barangkali bisa sedikit menghangatkan diri dari cuaca buruk di luar.

"Kau memang cenayang ya, Zwingli."

"Apanya yang cenanyang. Sejak mereka kecil memang kau yang mengasuh, 'kan?"

"Yah, padahal aku sudah janji akan ke Seattle minggu ini."

"Seattle? Bukan ke California?"

"Sebenarnya mereka pindah sejak dua tahun lalu. Kebetulan dulu aku dapat kerja di sana, tapi kemudian aku malah dimutasi ke Inggris."

Arthur menyesap kopinya, dan kembali bersuara, "Entah kenapa kalau diperhatikan keadaannya sekarang makin rumit."

Vash juga meminum kopinya lalu diletakkannya cangkir itu di atas tatakan, melihat pantulan wajahnya dalam suspensi kafein.

"Hei hei, kali ini masalahnya apa lagi?" Tanya Vash dalam nada lelah, seperti sudah hapal di luar kepala.

Arthur terdiam, pandangan matanya mengarah pada cangkir kopinya, "Kau mau membantuku?"

"Biar aku dengar dulu masalahmu."

 **...**

 **...**

Hari itu dosen yang mengisi slot kuliah pagi berhalangan hadir. Karena memang hanya ada kuliah pagi, Matthew memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju restoran Perancis yang bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki sekitar 20 menit dari kampusnya.

Pagi itu hujan turun. Beruntung dia melihat siaran berita pagi. Payung lipatnya dikeluarkan dari tas ransel. Ah, memang payung adalah barang wajib bagi kaum _pedestrian_ sipil seperti dirinya. Entah kenapa ia agak rindu dengan terik matahari yang bersinar seharian seperti di musim panas. Ia jadi benci dengan kelabunya langit Seattle di siang hari.

Plang itu tertulis dalam bahasa Perancis, tetapi ada terjemahan dalam bahasa Inggris di bawahnya yang menyatakan kalau restoran tutup. Entah apa motivasinya, Matthew masih saja memutari bangunan. Ia menemukan pintu masuk karyawan di sisi kiri bangunan pun terkunci, tentu saja. Matthew tidak punya banyak pilihan selain pulang. Mungkin ia akan mampir membeli kebab langganan di kedai milik imigran asal Turki di ujung jalan sana. Untuknya dan Al.

 **...**

 **...**

Hari itu Alfred menerima telepon kedua, Tuan Bonnefoy mengabarkan kalau restorannya tutup sampai tiga hari. Si pemilik kemarin lupa mengabarkan kalau akan berkunjung ke Spanyol guna mengunjungi kawannya yang sedang menunggui kelahiran anak ketiga.

" _Yosh, aku bisa bersantai selama tiga hari._ "

Siang itu masih gerimis, Alfred merapikan ruang tamu dan membersihkan perabot. Ia ingat Arthur akan berkunjung.

" _Kira-kira pak tua itu membawa oleh-oleh tidak, ya?"_

Pakaian kotor yang teronggok di keranjang segera dicucinya. Tidak mengapa jika mendung berhari-hari, setidaknya ia punya stok baju hangat, begitu pikirnya saat tidak kunjung menyortir pakaian kotornya. Namun itu dulu, nyatanya sekarang persediaan pakaiannya menipis. Cuaca makin dingin, Alfred lari ke kamar, membuka lemari dan mencari pakaian yang cukup tebal. Namun, di sana hanya tinggal kaos dan celana. Di balik pintu, _hoodie_ maroon milik Matthew tergantung.

"Jangan marah padaku Matt, pakaianku menipis. Kamu tidak keberatan, 'kan? Hehehe _.._.," kekehnya.

Kembali ke ruang tamu, kali ini Alfred akan mencontoh Matthew yang rajin. Ia tidak ingin didamprat Arthur saat tahu apartemen tempat tinggalnya lebih dekat dengan cocok disebut dengan istilah kapal pecah daripada apartemen layak huni. Untuk sekali saja Alfred ingin dipuji oleh paman yang sering ia katai manusia alis itu saat kecil.

"Ah, Mattie juga pasti akan senang jika aku rajin bersih-bersih rumah. Alfred memang rajin."

Disortirnya sampah sesuai kategori, bungkus keripik, bungkus obat yang sudah habis, bungkus mayones _sachet_ dalam kategori sampah plastik. Karton usang, bungkus kebab, remasan struk belanja, kertas antrean poliklinik rumah sakit hingga brosur tidak jelas ia masukkan ke kategori sampah kertas. Beberapa kaleng soda ia masukkan ke dalam satu wadah. Kadang Alfred tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia bisa memroduksi sampah sebanyak itu sendirian. Seandainya Matthew di sini, adiknya itu pasti akan terkejut.

Kegiatan Alfred terhenti, "Iggy tidur di mana nanti?"

 **...**

 **...**

"He ... banyak sekali penerbangan yang dibatalkan, Iggy jadi datang tidak ya?"

Si adik menjawab, "Entahlah, kalau tidak jadi pun pasti akan mengabari, 'kan?"

"Tapi ini sudah larut untuk sekadar menelepon. Aku khawatir pada alisnya."

"Maksudmu pada Paman Arthur?"

"Ya ... ya, Iggy dan alisnya sama saja."

Televisi tua itu menyala terang, siaran di kanal berita mengabarkan buruknya cuaca di sebagian besar Amerika. Rencana lawatan presiden ke beberapa negara di benua Asia sampai dibatalkan.

Alfred menyilangkan kaki, " _Hmp,_ untung tidak ada pemadaman listri _―_ "

 _Pett!_ Listik mati tiba-tiba, disusul suara Alfred yang berteriak kesetanan karena kaget.

"ARGGGHH! KODE BIRU! TAGIHANNYA SUDAH DIBAYAR, 'KAN! MATT! MATTHEW FITZGERALD JONES! KAMU DI MANA!"

"Aku di sini Al, sedang cari senter." Terdengar Matthew yang sedang menggeledah kabinet di pojok ruangan.

"APANYA YANG 'AKU DI SINI'! AKU TAKUT GELAP TAHU!" suara cempreng Alfred masih mendominasi.

"Al, kita tidak punya lilin ya?"

"KITA TIDAK PUNYA CUKUP UANG UNTUK BELI LILIN! AYOLAH KAMU ITU DI MANA MATT!"

Alfred mengganti posisi menjadi tiarap di lantai, ketakutan dengan gelapnya ruangan. Mungkin karena sudah terdoktrin film horor lawas yang sering ditontonnya.

Seberkas sinar dari lilin yang tinggal separuh menerangi ruangan itu, Matthew meletakkan lilin pada tatakan di atas meja. Alfred masih tiarap di bawahnya, terdengar suara komat-kamit tidak jelas dari mulutnya.

"Al, kita masih punya lilin. Bangunlah, aku sudah ada di sampingmu," suara lembut Matthew menyapa telinga Alfred.

Rasanya lega sekali. Alfred bahkan merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya. Betapa ia sangat sayang pada adiknya.

Alfred tiba-tiba bangun merasa suasana aman terkendali, "Hei aku lahir tiga menit lebih dulu dari kamu. Kenapa aku yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil!"

Matthew terkekeh menyebalkan, "Mana ada anak kecil dengan tinggi lebih dari 170 cm. Kalau begitu lilinnya aku padamkan saja."

"JANGANNN!"

 **...**

 **...**

Hal yang terbentang di penglihatannya adalah atap apartemen, Alfred ketiduran di sofa setelah bersih-bersih masal. Tivi masih menyala kali ini masuk slot acara opera sabun. Ruangan terang benderang. Dilihatnya meja di depannya, tidak ada bekas lelehan lilin maupun tatakannya.

Mimpinya aneh sekali. Dadanya agak sesak, sulit sekali menghirup udara. Ingin sekali rasanya Alfred berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, karena mungkin suaranya akan teredam suara gemuruh hujan di luar sana. Tidak akan ada yang peduli, karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri.

"Kenapa Iggy belum sampai juga?"

Dihampirinya rak P3K, lupa bahwa obat yang disimpannya di sana belum diminum. Di samping rak itu ada catatan, " _Jangan lupa minum obat sesuai jadwal_." Ada emotikon senyum lebar di akhir catatan itu.

Arthur yang menuliskan catatan itu. Alfred menempelkan foto masa kecilnya bersama Matthew di pojok bawah sebagai penyemangat. Foto itu berlatar malam hari, Alfred membawa jaring besar, dan Matthew membawa stoples berisi kunang-kunang tangkapan mereka. Kunang-kunang terpotret berarak keluar dari dalam stoples karena sengaja tidak ditutup, indah sekali.

Masa kecil mereka sangat manis. Setiap malam musim panas, mereka selalu mencari kunang-kunang, dimasukkan dalam stoples kaca, foto bersama, lalu dilepaskan lagi. Berdua, tertawa sepanjang sisa malam. Kadang-kadang, Arthur bergabung bersama mereka, karena Arthurlah yang mengajari mereka bermain dengan kunang-kunang.

Alfred tidak ingin melupkan setiap memori itu.

Alfred mengambil obat di rak dengan kasar. Obat yang harus ia minum berbeda setiap pagi, siang, dan sore. Ada obat yang hanya diminum setengah tablet, obat yang hanya diminum pagi dan malam, serta obat yang ukurannya paling besar berwarna abu-abu.

Rasanya meminum obat seperti ini setiap hari membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Setidaknya tablet-tablet itu memiliki warna-warna seperti permen, minus rasanya. Namun, tetap menyebalkan karena harus dipaksa menjadi rutinitas, dan sayangnya Alfred itu sering lupa.

Setelah minum obat biasanya ia akan mengantuk, atau memang Alfred ingin melanjutkan tidurnya saja. Ia meneguk air putih banyak-banyak untuk menghilangkan pahit di lidahnya. Ia sangat ingin tahu kapan dia bisa lepas dari obat-obatan ini, tetapi rasa skeptis muncul perlahan. Terakhir kali dia bertemu Dokter Honda, dosis obatnya malah bertambah.

Alfred berlalu dan membuka pintu kamar, "Ah, di kamar ini, 'kan, ada dua ranjang. Tentu saja Iggy bisa tidur bersama salah satu dari _kami._ "

Tangan kanan Alfred mencengeram kapalanya kuat-kuat. Alfred menjatuhkan diri di ranjang yang paling dekat pintu. Kelopak matanya sungguh terasa berat.

 **...**

 **...**

 _Kerusuhan di awal tahun itu terjadi sangat tiba-tiba, di hari yang mendung. Di ujung jalan itu seorang pria tidak dikenal menembaki warga sipil dengan brutal, karena memang si pria itulah si pembuat kerusuhan._

 _Ada satu restoran makanan cepat saji di ujung jalan itu. Dua orang remaja berwajah kembar terlihat sedang menunggu pesanan. Si kakak yang mengenakan kemeja merepet sana-sini tentang dosen asal Jerman yang hobi sekali mengadakan kuis dadakan. Si adik dengan hoodie maroon menjadi pendengar setia, sesekali menimpali._

 _Beberapa kali suara tembakan senjata api terdengar melalui rambatan udara. Dari jendela tempat dua orang kembar itu duduk, terlihat si pelaku penembakan._

 _Si kakak buru-buru menarik adiknya mejauh dari jendela. Namun, peluru lebih cepat melesat dari pada langkah kaki mereka._

 _Satu tembakan, dan Hoddie merah maroon itu basah dengan likuid merah. Semua membeku, seakan waktu memang terhenti secara paksa. Si kakak mencoba menghentikan perdarahan dengan membebat pusat perdarahan dengan sobekan kemejanya. Tidak ada orang lain yang berani menolong._

 _Alfred menonton dari balik frame. Ia tidak tahan dengan semua yang dilihatnya. Ia berlari menghampiri dua orang itu, melompati frame yang membatasinya, menerobos kerumunan orang yang berusaha melarikan diri, menghindari desingan peluru yang melesat acak. Apa pun asalkan bisa menjangkau dua orang itu, menjangkau si_ hoodie maroon _itu._

 _Langkahnya terasa berat, orang-orang yang melarikan diri selalu menabraknya, jarak mereka semakin menjauh. Barangkali semesta benar-benar membencinya, sangat malah._

 _Dari jarak yang semakin melebar itu dia bisa mendengar si kakak yang memanggil adiknya, memanggil nama "Matthew" berulang kali._

 _Namun, pemilik nama yang dipanggil tidak kunjung menyahut, dan tidak akan pernah menyahut._

 _Lengannya ia julurkan sepanjang yang ia mampu, tetapi masih tidak menggapai pemilik_ hoodie maroon _itu. Lantai yang dipijak Alfred retak hingga menciptakan lubang besar, ia terperosok jauh ke dasar._

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

"Al ... Alfred, bangunlah ini sudah mendekati tengah hari. Astaga ... kau ini pemalas sekali."

Alfred merasa ada seseorang yang mengguncang bahunya, matanya menangkap sosok pria dengan alis tebal. Alfred jelas mengenalinya.

"A ... ayah."

Arthur tertegun mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Alfred bertanya linglung.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintunya, bodoh."

Arthur menuangkan air panas untuk membuat teh, sementara Alfred duduk dengan lesu di ruang tengah. Dua cangkir teh selesai diracik. Arthur mengantarkan dua cangkir itu ke depan.

"Hah ... untung kau sedang cuti kuliah. Coba kalau kau masih nekat meneruskan semester 4 dan sering kebablasan tidur. Sudah pasti kau tidak akan bisa ikut ujian semester karena sering mangkir."

Meskipun pamannya berniat sedikit bercanda, Alfred sedikit merasa tertohok, _"Bukan mauku juga kalau cuti kuliah sejak Mattie ... apa yang aku pikirkan?"_

Alfred kembali mengingat foto masa kecilnya di samping rak obat. Senyum dua orang anak kecil, stoples kunang-kunang yang berpendar indah itu, semua memori itu. Menyakitkan.

Tangan Alfred gemetar saat menerima cangkir dari Arthur, "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Arthur.

"Aku baik, hanya kedinginan."

Bohong _._ Terlihat jelas.

Suasana sedikit canggung, Arthur mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Untuk ukuran seorang pemalas, apartemen ini cukup bersih juga. Kau juga pasti sudah bekerja keras di restoran si Bonnefoy."

Alfred kembali mengucap terima kasih, dan bersyukur tidak menjatuhkan pegangan cangkirnya.

"Aku membersihkannya kemarin karena kau akan berkunjung."

Jawaban itu membuat Arthur tertegun sesaat. Ia kemudian mengusap kepala keponakannya, teringat pembicaraannya dengan Vash saat di kafetaria bandara Heathrow.

 _"Kau mau membantuku?"_

" _Hei, biar aku dengar dulu apa masalahmu."_

" _Kau tahu keadaan keponakanku, 'kan?"_ pertanyaan itu retoris, Vash merasa tidak perlu menjawabnya.

" _Aku kebetulan mengambil spesialis Orthopedi, kau yakin minta bantuanku?"_

" _Ayolah, strata satumu juga ada ilmu kejiwaannya, 'kan? Kau pernah cerita padaku kalau kau dinas di rumah sakit jiwa."_

Dahi Vash mengernyit, _"Oke, aku dengarkan. Kalau aku bisa bantu, aku akan bantu semampuku."_

Arthur menghela napas sebelum memulai cerita, _"Aku mengikuti saran dokter spesialis kejiwaan penanggung jawab keponakanku. Dia bilang aku harus memastikan keponakanku memiliki aktivitas agar sumber stress-nya bisa teralih sementara."_

" _Bagaimana progressnya?"_

" _Aku meminta si Kodok Gondrong itu menerima keponakanku untuk bekerja di restorannya."_

" _Francis Bonnefoy?"_

" _Ya ... ya dia yang aku maksud. Beberapa waktu lalu, Kodok itu meneleponku mengabarkan tingkah keponakanku agak berubah. Seperti menganggap dirinya bukan Alfred, tapi Matthew. Bertingkah seolah olah 'Al sedang menungguku di rumah'. Memang tidak mempengaruhi pekerjaannya, tapi ini agak menggangguku. Aku awam dengan hal semacam ini, maka dari itu aku minta pendapatmu."_

" _Jadi, sekarang keponakanmu rawat jalan?"_

" _Ya, masih rawat jalan."_

Vash agak tertarik dengan topik ini, diam-diam mencoba menggali memori kuliahnya tentang ilmu kejiwaan. Mengambil kesimpulan jika keponakan Arthur ini memiliki respon koping yang buruk, sehingga tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.

" _Kau tahu Kirkland, pembimbingku di rumah sakit dulu pernah bilang kalau kemungkinan sembuh bagi para pasien itu selalu ada. Menurut sebuah buku penelitian dikatakan, dari sekian banyak penderita skizofrenia di seluruh dunia, hanya 30 persen yang bisa sembuh dengan keadaan seperti sediakala."_

Arthur menyunggingkan senyum remeh, " _Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan meskipun hanya mendengarnya, eh Zwingli?"_

Vash mengibaskan tangannya, " _Tunggu dulu. Kami juga berharap bahwa pasien yang kami tangani semuanya berada dalam lingkaran 30 persen tersebut."_

" _Jadi, kau mau bilang masih ada kemungkinan?"_

Vash mengangguk, " _Ya, kemungkinan selalu ada, Kirkland."_

 **...**

 **...**

Vash berkata pada Arthur, kalau pasien gangguan jiwa sering kambuh lantaran putus obat atau minum tidak sesuai jadwal. Itulah tantangannya, bagaimana cara membuat si pasien tetap patuh minum obat.

Arthur tidak bisa selalu mengawasi Alfred, sementara si keponakan tinggal sendirian. Halusinasinya bisa muncul kapan saja. Mengingat lembar kontrol poliklinik atas nama Alfred F. Jones yang dilihatnya setelah masuk apartemen keponakannya banyak yang alpa. Rasanya dosa yang ditumpuk Arthur semakin banyak tiap harinya.

"Ayah," panggil Alfred. Arthur menengok kaget karena panggilan yang tidak biasa.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah mencuci _hoodie_ ini berkali-kali, kenapa bau anyirnya susah sekali hilang? Maksudku, kau punya saran untuk ini?"

Alfred membentangkan sebuah _hoodie_ yang warnanya sudah agak pudar karena terlalu sering dicuci. Di bagian depan ada pola jahitan menyatukan lubang yang tercipta karena tembusan timah panas. Arthur tidak dapat membantu.

"Mau ikut aku keluar, Al?"

"Ke mana? di luar mendung. Matthew belum pulang sejak kemarin."

"Karena itulah penemuan seperti payung diciptakan tahu," Arthur tersenyum lembut. "Ayo kita cari Matthew bersama."

 **...**

 **...**

Aksara di nisan itu terbaca, " _Di sini terbaring dengan damai. Matthew Fitzgerald Jones."_ Beserta tanggal lahir yang sama dengan tanggal kemerdekaan Amerika dan tanggal kejadian teror di kota setahun yang lalu.

"Sekarang peringatan satu tahunnya loh. Kau lupa?" tanya Arthur sambil menaruh sebuket bunga.

"Tidak, karena ini omong kosong, dan aku tidak mau percaya."

Entah siapa yang Alfred coba bohongi. Matanya terasa panas, ia mendongak ke langit agar bulir air matanya tidak jatuh. Jauh di atas sana awan _cummolonimbus_ gelap berarak pelan, tinggal tunggu hitungan hingga hujan kembali jatuh ke tanah.

Satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes. Titik-titik air itu berubah menjadi hunjaman tanpa ampun.

Arthur meraih bahu Alfred menyodorkan payungnya, mereka berdiri dalam diam tak megucap sepatah kata. Ingin sekali Arthur mengatakan, _"Kau tidak bisa menjadi dua orang sekaligus, Nak."_

Namun, lidahnya kelu, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Betapa ia sangat menyanyangi kedua keponakannya.

Awan mendung masih setia menurunkan derasnya hujan.

Hari ini, sama menyakitkannya dengan satu tahun yang lalu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tell Him, His Eyes See Too Clear : Complete**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

' _ **Emir is typing' corner :**_

Untuk kepentingan cerita tanggal lahir dan nama belakang Amerika dan Canada saya buat sama, hehehe.

Katanya lu hiatus Mir? *kicked*

Ampuni saya ... Emang hiatus sih, tapi ngotot ingin publish dan ingin ikut challenge mumpung temanya "saudara", dan saya lebih suka nulis tentang keluarga.

Dear reycchi selaku penyelenggara hajatan(?), terima kasih untuk challenge "persaudaraan"-nya.

 _Minna-san_ , terima kasih untuk kunjungannya. Jaa nee .…


End file.
